veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
QBT Alvin and the Gas ⛽️ from Outer Space!
QBT Alvin and the Gas ⛽️ from Outer Space 'is the eighth episode of VeggieTales and the first QBT Alvin episode. A sequel to “Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!”. A prequel to “ShapeTales: QBT Alvin! and the Plankton from Underwater!”. A parody of “LARRy-Boy! And The Gas ⛽️ from Outer Space!”. The next episode: Twi-Sci and the Battle of Jericho ���� in Everfree!!! Plot Characters Songs �� Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� None What We Have Learned song �� 8 bit E-mail �� they Got from a Kid �� Eizzo from New Jersey Special Guest Stars ✨ * Monseigneur Claude Frollo (Represented as a Zucchini) from Disney's 1996 animated feature film ��, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" * LEGO Batman characters Fun Facts Moral * Honesty is the best policy. * Don't live off a lie, otherwise you'll run into trouble sooner or later. Explanations * HTML (HyperText Markup Language) is a markup language to create webpages. * As you'll notice during the Fib scenes, he crushes every vehicle except for the VW van ��. That is because Ron Smith modeled it, which is an exact one that he owned and refused to destroy it (even in a piece of media). * "Call the shots" means to take the initiative in deciding how something should be done. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where Bob and Larry receive e-mail �� messages from kids. ** This marks the first appearance of "'QBT Alvin and the Gas ⛽️ from Outer Space" *** Philbrilious Minnumus (a.k.a “Red Fib”) *** The Turquoise Fib *** The colorful Fibs (Gray, Green, Yellow, White, Cyan, Purple and Brown Fib) ** The first appearance of Emperor Lemon ��. ** The first episode where both Junior and Laura �� get into a conflict, although there was no apology Laura ��, Lenny and Percy received from the person who accused her of his own wrongdoing in this one. ** The first episode where the animated Big Idea logo from 1997 is used. ** The first episode to feature a much bigger crew, consisting of Joseph Sapulich, Daniel López Muñoz, and Joe McFadden. It's also the first episode with more crew members like Aaron Hartline, Cara Bukovski, Lena Spoke, Nathan Tungseth, Jennifer Combs, and Jon Gadsby. ** This is also the first episode to have a lighting department. ** This is the first episode to feature a much bigger musical �� score than the previous episodes. ** The first episode after their debuts where The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything, Harry the Penguin ��, King Darius’ maids, and the French ���� Peas appear. ** The first episode where Mr. Nezzer appears with Mr. Lunt ����. ** This would also apply to the TV �� version of the series nearly a decade later, but for a completely different reason. * This is the Larry-Boy episode that Frankencelery, The Scallions, Pa Grape ��, Ma Grape ��, Tom Grape ��, Rosie Grape ��, The Blue Wind-Up Lobster ��, and The Peach �� appear in. * This is also the only Larry-Boy episode to use the VeggieTales logo and intro used from 1993 to 1997. * This is also the only Larry-Boy episode to use the Palatino font for the end credits ��. ** It is also the last episode until King George and the Ducky �� that had the font for Qwerty's computer ��. * This is the only episode where Tom Grape �� and The Peach ��does not speak. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The beginning was going to have Larry-Boy stopping a burglar, but was cut due to time constraints. This was, however, carried over in the next Larry-Boy episode. ** Concept art shows Alfred with a motorcycle ��. ** The shot of Dad from Junior's perspective was going to be upside down. ** In the script, the closing credits �� were going to have a character hopping through the black background, but this never fell through in the final version. * When this episode aired on Qubo, the scene of Larry-Boy saying he's tired �� of searching was cut. * There is a rare teaser of this episode that's featured on the original 1997 Very Silly �� Songs ��! (originally "A Very Silly �� Sing ��-Along!") VHS �� copy. This makes it the first VeggieTales video �� to have a trailer made for it. * This is the second episode to have a Silly �� Song ��. * According to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the DVD �� commentary, they received a few angry �� letters for this episode on several subjects: ** Larry insulted Bob at the beginning, despite no response from him. ** Larry was way too serious in this episode. ** This episode was a bit controversial as it was too intense for some kids. ** It was wrong for Mike Asparagus to faint twice in the water tower scene. They were originally going to make Lisa Asparagus faint but it was changed to Mike because it would be deemed stereotypical of a women ���� to faint in a bad situation and they thought it would be funnier if it was the other way around. * This episode was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of The Ballad of Little Joe. * This is the only Larry-Boy episode with the countertop segments rendered in SoftImage. Logical Remarks * The back cover shows an image of the Fib smiling �� when he's about to eat Larry-Boy, which never occurred in the episode. The shot was either an alternative take or was edited for marketing. * Bob saying he doesn't remember the story is odd, considering he made a small cameo in the climax. * It's unknown how the Fib got into Junior's house ��. * The Fib is really small when it lands, but why is it able to be seen from so far away, with the exception of the Gourds' screen ��? * The Peach �� is either standing or sitting, but he's in the middle of the road while Larry-Boy is searching for the supposed alien ��. One can only hope he got out of the road in time before being run �� over by a car ��. * Alfred's research reveals the Fib is a monster called a "lie." Even with the magic of 1997 Internet, what kind of research did Alfred do to learn this? Apparently, no one except the Internet knows anything about the Lie for some reason. * The Fib mysteriously gains lips �� while sucking on Larry-Boy. * Lisa Asparagus calls her husband ���� "Dad ����." This may have been done likely because neither of Junior's parents had names at the time of this video's creation. * Junior's house �� looks like it is a single-story building, yet it has a staircase inside. * Junior thinks he can climb the shelf without proper shelf-climbing equipment. * Larry says he's been stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns, which is unrealistic since he would've been out by that point. * Officer Scooter doesn't drive away but instead chooses to flee on foot �� when the Fib is near him. It'd be just as easy to flee from the Fib on wheels. * The car alarm �� is where the gear shift should be. * The red Fib landing on the street is the exact same shot as the previous one, except for the different-colored Fib and the fact it's flipped. * It is unknown how Larry-Boy got his plunger ear �� back after Junior confessed and apologized to his dad. * The previews menu on the DVD �� edition has a preview for the next episode. * In the DVD-ROM section, it shows pictures from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry ��, and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ��. Goofs/Errors * Some animation errors are seen when Larry-Boy is searching for the alien ��. ** Scallions 2 and 3 are sliding in place, and 3 is standing on the fire hydrant. ** The wind-up lobster �� is hovering. * Dad Asparagus' broken bowling �� plate appears and disappears randomly between shots. * Something flashes after Alfred says "What do you mean, you can't find it?". * Alfred's bow-tie floats in some shots. * Larry-Boy's straps are missing in the shot where he tells Alfred he never found the Fib. * As Larry and Alfred are playing Candy Land, Alfred appears to be holding down his card in a way it's clipping into Larry. * There is no glass in the window behind Larry and Alfred when they are playing Candy �� Land, which was acknowledged by Phil and Mike on the commentary. * Part of the police car �� flashes after the Fib steps on it. * Percy's mouth �� gets scrambled with a question mark on it for one frame after Larry-Boy arrives to stop �� Fib. * After the wipers pop out, the background freezes for a split-second. * When the Fib tells Junior he made a big lie, the background is black. * Larry-Boy is missing his tooth �� when the Fib is about to eat him. * The yellow part of Larry-Boy's costume clips through his body after Alfred's computer �� shuts off. * The cow �� from the billboard that the Fib destroys suddenly disappears after it passes by Scooter's police car ��. * As Alfred is about to reveal who can stop �� the Fib before he unplugs the computer ��, his monocle �� somewhat clips into his nose ��. * Bob is shown without QWERTY behind him but appears in front of him in the next shot. * QWERTY's verse background is still on his screen �� even when he's done displaying the verse. Inside References * A few nods from Are You My Neighbor? are referred to in the episode: ** Jimmy saying they've been searching for space aliens �� for two years, which was when the video �� was released. ** Mention of Mr. Slushy. ** Scooter �� was listening �� to I Can Be Your Friend, which appeared in his debut episode. * Larry states he's been stuck for 38 turns. * "I'm a Cucumber �� Records" is most likely a reference to Larry's quote whenever someone mistakes him for a pickle. * When Junior says, "Who said that?", which is likely a reference to The Toy That Saved Christmas ��, his television �� from the first show can be seen. * As the giant garage door �� for the Larry-Mobile to be let out opens up, the fence it contains was previously used in The Toy That Saved Christmas ��. Real World �� References * This episode is mainly intended to be a spoof of Tim Burton's Batman film released in 1989. * The game Larry and Alfred were playing is Candy �� Land. The Molasses Swamp is an area that the player can get stuck on if they land on a black dot ⚫️. * The Fib climbing the water �� tower and holding a small figure is a reference to the climax of King Kong. * Jerry, in the laboratory �� scene, can be seen wearing spock ears ��. Spock �� is a fictional character from the 1960s Sci-Fi television �� series, Star Trek. * When Larry-Boy accidentally knocks Alfred over, Alfred says "I've fallen, and I can't get up." This is a reference to a television �� commercial that ran in 1987 for a medical �� alarm �� and protection company called LifeCall, now called Life-Alert. * The song the Larry-Mobile was honking was "Dixie Land." Fast �� Forward * Larry-Boy would once again yell "Goodbye, Bumblyburg!" in his next episode. * Bob would later drive the van �� the Fib didn't crush in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ��. * There's an episode in one of Big Idea's later series with the same moral. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics